


Not Claire

by TwistedViolets



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison doing what she does best, Angst, Claire deserves better, F/M, Pregnancy, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets
Summary: Allison did it all again and finally she was pregnant. Claire was on the way and she couldn’t be happier.Then she had her.Claire wasn’t what she remembered.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Patrick
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Not Claire

**Author's Note:**

> This Allison theory is pretty sad. I’d love to at some point write a whole story about it~
> 
> I have a lot of little oneshots and stuff like this that I never get a chance to share ;-; I might make a work just dedicated to oneshots~

She managed to fall in love again, find Patrick all over again, and have that messy first time again. She managed to laugh, she managed to draw him in, she managed to pretend not to expect the marriage proposal.

She managed to cry and hug him and she ignored the encore of claps and flashing cameras from people at the restaurant. Patrick took the ring from the waiter, who held it out on a silver platter and slid it on her finger.

She felt happy.

She felt Claire kick inside her.

Then she had the gender reveal party, but she cheated. She already knew she was having a little princess. She acted like she had no idea and smiled so much when the pink balloons floated into the sky.

Weeks later she sat with Patrick underneath the star-filled sky. His hand on her stomach, her head against his chest, and he smiled softly. "What should we name her?" He asked and she smiled against him.

"Claire."

And so she was Claire. When she was on that bed, legs spread, Patrick holding her hand, she took all the pain with pure relief. Relief that she'd have her little girl again. And as she gave that final push and she heard Claire cry.

The first time she held Claire she cried. The second time she sang to her. The third time she looked at her...at the hair that was just a little different. She found a lot of little things that weren't supposed to be part of her Claire.

But Claire grew up and she loved her all the same. But...that just made it more clear that Claire isn't her Claire. This new Claire’s first word was daddy, her Claire's first word was Mommy. This Claire crawled for six months, her Claire walked before she crawled.

This Claire doesn't like her uncle Luther. Instead she thinks uncle Ben deserves to be loved more because he didn't get a chance to be loved by her.

She can't stand it.

She doesn't know why. Why this is what breaks her down. What sets her into a blind rage of selfishness...

She held Claire for her bedtime story, she brushed her hair out of her face, and she kissed her forehead before she whispered so very softly, "I heard a rumor Luther is your favorite uncle."

Claire turned to her and grinned. "Can I hear a bedtime story about Spaceboy? He's my favorite."

"Of course baby," she said, hugging Claire closer. This didn't make her a bad mom...she's just helping Claire become who she was always meant to be...right?


End file.
